


Danse, Danse

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Robbie agrees to teach Sportacus how to dance, he's doesn't really know what he's getting himself into. Having to instruct the town hero who can barely stay on his toes is not an easy job, and all he wants is to be done with it. Eventually Sportacus asks Robbie about the basics of the waltz, and things soon become intimate.





	Danse, Danse

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote a fanfic for a show I watched as a child. I'm not sorry.
> 
> This was actually written a while ago after I saw a prompt on Tumblr. I posted it on my old A03 account before I deleted it, but I decided to re-upload it because I'm proud of the way it came out. LazyTown has actually helped me get through some hard times both as a kid and in my teen years and this ship is extremely wholesome so I really couldn't ignore it.

“No, no, you’re doing it all wrong!”

Sportacus stopped his movements immediately as Robbie cut the music. He stood there as he watch the taller man shake his head, making his way back from across the floor of his lair.

“What did I do this time? I thought it was going well.” Sportacus tilted his head in confusion.

Robbie sighed heavily. “It’s a ball change, Sportaflop. You transfer all your weight from one foot to another. Your heels aren’t supposed to touch the ground, yet that’s exactly what you keep doing.” 

“Oh.” Sportacus’ eyes shifted to the black tap shoes that were covering his feet. He wasn’t used to wearing any kind of shoes like these, but they were the only extra pair  
that Robbie had, and he was lucky that they actually fit him.

Robbie turned around and made his way back to the radio. He still couldn’t believe that he was teaching LazyTown’s glorified superhero how to dance. He didn’t want to at first, but Stephanie had insisted he be the one to do it, considering the fact that Sportacus didn’t know any dance moves aside from jumping and backflipping and because she figured he’d learn better from someone in the same age group as him. The only way she managed to convince him was by promising to bake him a cake every week for the next six months. 

“Do you think I could at least give it another try? I think I’ll be able to do it right this time.” Sportacus was doing everything he could, the last thing he wanted was to disappoint Robbie.

Robbie turned his head and looked back at the shorter man. “I think you’ve had your tap fill for today. Why don’t we move on to something else?”

“Okay, that’d be fun! What kind of dance do you want me to do now?” He smiled as his eyes lit up.

“Hold on just a second.” Robbie made his way across the room towards a large box that looked like a costume trunk. He reached in and began digging through it. After about a minute, he pulled out two pairs of light pink ballet slippers. He turned around around and walked back to Sportacus.  


“Here, put these on.” Robbie handed the elf one of the pairs, keeping the other for himself. 

“Oh, thank you!” Sportacus took them and sat down. He removed the black tap shoes and put on the slippers, taking notice of how they looked on his feet. His eyes shifted over towards Robbie, who was still putting his pair on.

“So, is there anything in particular that you would like me to do?” Sportacus stood up, stumbling a bit. The ballet slippers made him feel shorter than when he was in the tap shoes.

“Let’s just start with some simple lyrical moves. I’ll show you some starting positions, and then I’ll have you go from there.” Robbie stood up and placed himself next to Sportacus, who was still eyeing him. 

“Um, Robbie, before we start anything, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

Robbie turned to look at the man in blue next to him, raising his eyebrows. “What do you need to know?”

“Well, it’s just that, how come you’ve shown such an interest in dancing? You hate sports, but you seem to be fond of this. Is there a reason?” Sportacus titled his head slightly.

Robbie sighed again. “Truthfully, the way I see it, Dance is more of an art than it is a sport. It requires expression and passion. I’d much rather witness someone dance ballet than I would watch them play any kind of athletic game.”

“Oh, wow.” Sportacus had never thought of it that way. Whenever he saw Stephanie dance, he always saw her doing it for an athletic purpose as opposed to an artistic one.

“Anyways, it really doesn’t matter. Let’s just move on with the lesson. Now, watch me and follow along with what I do.”

Robbie raised himself onto his toes, placing himself into releve position. Sportacus watched him and followed along. Although he struggled a bit with his balance, he managed to keep himself in place.

“Now, I’m gonna show you to turn properly. You’re going to have to keep your toes pointed for all of this. Watch carefully.”

Robbie pointed his foot and placed it in front of him. He then extended it out to his side, then moved it behind him. To finish it off, he brought his leg into posse and perfectly did a 360 degree turn.

“Wow, Robbie, that was incredible!” Sportacus marveled in awe as Robbie placed his feet back onto the floor. 

“That doesn’t look too hard, does it? Do you think you can manage it?” He moved himself next to Sportacus again.

“Well, I’ll give it a try.” Sportacus moved forward a few inches, then began to mimic Robbie’s movements. He pointed his toes forward and extended his legs right, however when he tried to turn, he stumbled and began to fall. Robbie moved quickly and caught him just before he hit the ground. Once Robbie had Sportacus in his grasp, he froze.  


Sportacus looked into the eyes of the taller man who was holding him in his arms. He took notice the faint blush that was dusting Robbie’s cheeks, and he could feel his own face begin to grow hot. 

“Um, Robbie?” Sportacus tried to bring him back into reality.

Robbie immediately shook his head, snapping himself free from his daze. He lifted Sportacus up and stood him in place, letting go of him quickly.

“L-look, turning isn’t the easiest thing to do, especially if it’s your first time dancing. W-why don’t you try it again?” Robbie stuttered, still feeling awkward from what had happened just a minute ago.  
“Actually, I was wondering if maybe we could try a different style of dance.” Sportacus was a bit hesitant, but he knew what he had to do.

“What kind of dance could you possibly want to try?” Robbie seemed a bit skeptical, feeling that the elf was up to something.

“Well, I was wondering if, maybe we could try a waltz?” Sportacus prepared himself for Robbie’s answer.

The taller man’s eyes widened as his mind ran with confusion. Why on Earth did he want to try waltzing? What made him choose the one dance Robbie had never done with anyone before?

He shook his head. “Fine, we can give waltzing a try. Just stay right there for a second.” 

He made his way back to the radio that was still sitting on a nearby table. Sportacus watched from afar as Robbie fumbled with the stereo, trying to find a song they could dance to. After a few minutes, he managed to get everything set up and then pressed the play button. A slow, gentle song composed mainly of string instruments began to fill the silence in the room. Sportacus took notice of it, trying to imagine some sort of moves that would fit the music. He fell so deep into thought that he didn’t realize that Robbie come back to him right away. 

“Okay, to be honest with you, I’ve never actually waltzed with anybody before, however I know the steps and procedure by heart. If were gonna do this, you’ll need to put your hand on my shoulder.” He grabbed Sportacus lightly by the wrist.

“Well, alright, if that’s what I have to do.” He followed Robbie’s rules, obeying what he was told. 

“Now, for us to be in the proper waltz position, I’ll have to place my hand on your waist.” His face began to feel hot again.

“O-oh, okay then.” Sportacus guided Robbie’s hand to his torso. Once it was there, his body immediately tensed up. Robbie took notice of what was happening with him, but didn’t say anything about it.

“What’s different about waltzing is that it’s counted in three/four time, so it’ll feel like we’re moving a bit faster than normal. When we move to the side, your left foot will follow my right foot. When I step backwards, you’ll step forwards. We’ll then continue to repeat this process, and I’ll guide you through. Got it?” He looked down at Sportacus, who was still very close to him.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be able to handle it.” He had a firm yet gentle grip on Robbie’s hand.  
“Alright. I’m gonna start dancing, just follow my moves and remember what I told you.” 

Robbie took the lead and began moving. Sportacus slowly followed him, staying in synch with the other man. His eyes were shifting from their feet back to Robbie, making sure he didn’t accidentally step on his toes. Their movements began to pick up as the music continued to play. Each step became quicker, and soon the were dancing all across the floor. Sportacus could feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. He looked up at Robbie again, who had his eyes closed. 

The music began to pick up a bit, which only made the steps and speed of the dance increase. Robbie started turning across the floor,and Sportacus was doing everything he could to keep up. Although his body had felt tense in the beginning, he eventually became more relaxed as the dance went on. He was starting to get the hang of things, however his mind still felt clouded at the fact that he was slow dancing with Robbie. He knew that Stephanie was going to ask him how his lesson went once he went back to LazyTown. What was he supposed to tell her?

The music was beginning to slow down, meaning that the song was coming to an end. Robbie opened his eyes realizing it, and he decided to finish the dance with one last special move.

“I’m gonna do a final turn. I’ll need you to lift your arm and spin me, okay?” He broke the silence between them by giving Sportacus directions.

“Okay.” Sportacus balanced himself on his toes and moved his arm, spinning Robbie around. After the turns, he grabbed the taller man by the waist and dipped him just as the song came to a close. Robbie caught himself staring into Sportacus’ eyes, much like the other man was doing to him earlier. He could feel his whole body heat up as he was holding on to him.

“Sp-Sportacus…” He gently whispered the elf’s real name, something he almost never did.  
Without thinking, Sportacus leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against Robbie’s, closing his eyes. Robbie was in shock for a split second, but soon kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Sportacus’ neck, deepening the kiss. A minute had passed and the two stayed like that until Sportacus pulled away. He looked down at the man in his arms, eyes widened. Swiftly, he lifted Robbie up and let go of him, rubbing the back of his neck. Robbie just stood there, dazed.

“Um, I think I better head back to LazyTown now. I told Stephanie I’d be back soon, and she probably wants to see the new moves I learned.”  
“Yeah, yeah I understand.” Robbie was still in shock as to what had just happened. Sportacus removed the ballet slippers that were still on his feet and walked to the table, retrieving his regular shoes.

“Hey, Robbie,” Sportacus called out, sliding his feet into his shoes. 

Robbie turned around and looked at the man that had just kissed him. “Yes?”

“I, uh, had a lot of fun today. Do you think maybe we could do this again soon? Hopefully sometime later this week?” 

Robbie stared at him blankly for a second, then smiled. “Sure, I’d really like that.”

Sportacus returned the smile. “Well, that’s good to hear. I better get going now. I see you then, Robbie.” He stood up and dashed towards the exit.

Robbie watched as the hero left his home. He sat down in the nearest chair, still smiling. He still wasn’t sure as to what happened today, but he was thankful that it did.


End file.
